Dangerous Encounters
by Storywriter
Summary: I suck at summaries. Michael and Lincoln are on the run and run into a few obstacles along the way. Sara will eventually come along.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not a MiSa story

Dangerous Encounters:

It was after the escape, a moment that needed to be done. Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows were on the run and went their separate ways from the others that escaped with them. News of the escape, got all over the news quickly and soon a nationwide manhunt was on the way.

Traveling on foot first and then hopping on a train unnoticed. Michael knew where he wanted to go, but getting there was not going to be easy. Michael and Lincoln got off the train at a stop, again unnoticed.

" Follow me," Michael said to Lincoln.

" Where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

" I have a car waiting," Michael said," It's going to get us to Utah and Westmorland's money.

On the way, they didn't expect to see anyone, but they saw a young girl by the road kicking at a car.

" Stupid car," Michael heard her say.

The girl went around to the driver's side and sat down, but then got up again. Michael and Lincoln went near where she was.

" We can't stop," Lincoln said.

" Maybe we can help her and get her on the way," Michael said," We can't leave her out here alone."

" Helping someone you don't know could be a disaster," Lincoln told him.

Michael went up to her.

" Do you need help?" Michael asked.

The young lady turned around startled.

" I didn't mean to scare you?" Michael said.

" Stay away," the girl said," Leave me alone or..."

The young lady then took off her sunglasses and looked at him. Michael looked at her and swore he knew her.

" I don't believe it," the girl said," Michael."

Michael then remembered.

" What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

Michael didn't know what to say.

" Michael," the girl said," What are you doing out here?"

" Becca," Michael said," What are you doing out here?"

Becca looked at him and then she noticed Lincoln.

" Now I get it," Becca said," You did escape."

Michael went up to her, but Becca backed away.

" Don't," Michael said," It's why you're here."

Becca shook her head.

" Why did I agree to this?" Becca said," You didn't know I existed."

" Your brother was my best friend," Michael told her.

Becca shook her head," I can't do this," she said," You need to go back. Now."

Michael didn't know what to do. This was a part of his plan it had to work or disaster would occur.

" Please," Michael said," You still have the car?"

Becca shook her head.

" Then we need to get going," Michael said," We need to get to Utah?"

Becca shut the top.

" You need your head examined," Becca said," I am so scared you are going to get yourself killed."

Michael went up to her.

" Give me the keys," Michael said to her.

Becca handed him the keys and Lincoln looked at him.

" Don't worry Linc," Michael said," Everything is fine."

" Not with her it's not," Lincoln said.

" Then I'll stay here," Becca said," Take this car to Utah."

" I need the other car," Michael told her," Now get in."

Becca went to the car. Before she got in, she looked at Michael.

" What?" Michael said.

" Nothing," Becca said," I'm on a dangerous position, but I did agree to this and getting out of it isn't easy."

" Shut up and get in," Michael said," We can talk at the house."

" Who says I want to talk to you?" Becca said," We'll go to the house, you'll get your car and leave me alone and then send me what you promised."

The ride back was in total silence. Becca told Michael where to go. The house they ended up at was away from the main roads and nobody else was around.

Becca got out of the car and ran up to the door.

" Becca," Michael said walking faster.

Becca opened the door.

" Now get inside," Becca said," Please."

Michael and Lincoln went inside and Becca shut the door.

" Now what?" Lincoln asked," What happens now?"

Michael sat down," We wait," he answered," We need to relax a moment."

Becca looked at them.

" You two need to get out of here as soon as possible," Becca told them," I can't do this anymore. The car is in the garage, where you left it."

Becca began to walk away, but Michael stopped her.

" Let go of me Michael," Becca said," Now."

Michael let go and looked into her sad brown eyes.

" I'm sorry," Michael said," I need to ask something else of you."

" You know I won't tell," Becca said," You have my word."

Becca then walked away and into the kitchen. Lincoln looked at him.

" What is it with Becca?" Lincoln asked him.

Michael got up.

" Michael," Lincoln said.

Michael didn't know what to say.

" How do you know her?" Lincoln asked.

" Her brother was a good friend of mine," Michael answered," When I first met Becca, she was 12."

Lincoln didn't know what to think.

" So she's 7 years younger then you," Lincoln said," Why get her involved?"

Michael looked at his brother," I didn't have much of a choice," he said," Becca showed up at the wrong time."

" You mean you ran into her at the wrong time," Lincoln said.

Michael went into the kitchen where Becca was. Michael looked at her. Becca Maitland was not all glamorous, but she did decide to help.

" Hey," Michael told her," You have nothing to fear."

" I know," Becca said," Afterall my brother knew you better then me. Are you hungry?"

Michael didn't say a word, but felt that Becca was hiding her fear and that worried him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was later that day and Becca was again in the kitchen, trying to keep to herself. Having Michael and Lincoln there made her scared and nervous. Becca knew deep down neither Michael nor Lincoln would cause her any harm, but them being escaped fugitives was the main problem.

Michael was in the living room sitting on the sofa when Lincoln came out of the bathroom.

" That shower sure did help," Lincoln said sitting down," Are you going to tell me what you know about her?"

" Becca?" Michael asked," She keeps to herself," She did that when I first knew her. The first day I met her, she had short hair and wearing a baseball cap. Becca was a tomboy then, but as she got older, she changed."

" Why didn't you ever mention her before?" Lincoln asked," It's obvious she is very fond of you."

Michael looked back to where the kitchen was. Becca was sitting at the table and said nothing.

" When are we leaving?" Lincoln asked.

" Right now we are safe and sound," Michael said," Away from everything else."

Becca heard what Michael said," You know that won't last long," she said," You two are considered armed and dangerous. I think you need to leave as soon as possible."

Michael got up," Becca," he said," We don't mean you any harm. We won't hurt you."

Becca knew that was true, but was still scared out of her mind.

" This is such a dangerous situation," Becca said," But you didn't twist my arm or anything."

Becca then sat down. Michael sat back down too.

" I'm sorry," Michael said," We will be out in the next day or two. We have time to spare."

" She's right Michael," Lincoln said," As much as we appreciate it."

" You're very welcome," Becca said," Even though this could be more dangerous in the end."

Becca then got up again," I need some air," she said," I'll be right back."

Michael and Lincoln watched as Becca went outside.

" This isn't right," Michael said," I shouldn't of involved her."

Lincoln got up and paced around.

" How did you run into her again?" Lincoln asked.

Michael got up," Becca went away to school," he said," I last saw her when she left for college. Becca went on to college in Michigan. She was able to get one of those alumni scholarships. I saw her again before the new year. Becca looked the same and brought back memories of when I first new her."

Becca heard that too as she came back in.

" My brother Jonathan introduced us," Becca said," He was funny about it. He said,' Oh don't mind her, that's just my sister.'"

Michael grinned at her and Becca let out a sigh.

" Hey," Michael told her," I truly am sorry."

Becca walked closer," You don't need to be," she said," It's not your fault. I've heard all about it. If you believe in the truth then there's nothing I can do about it. I accept you opinions. I guess I should say it's nice to meet you Lincoln. Michael has told me about you in that short time. I don't understand half of it. I guess I am not as insightful as I thought I was."

Becca then went towards the back room when she looked back.

" Anyway I can help you," Becca said," I will try. I believe in the truth as dangerous as it is."

" Thanks," Michael said.

Becca then went to the back bedroom.

" So what are we going to do with her?" Lincoln asked," I have a bad feeling."

" She won't tell Linc," Michael said," I have to have faith and believe that she won't. Becca won't tell."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Becca was outside. She walked around the backyard and thought about what she was doing. She then went back inside to find Michael in the kitchen. He was helping himself to some food.

" I hope you don't mind," Michael asked her.

" Not at all," Becca said," Help yourself."

Becca sat at the table and so did Michael who just looked at her.

" Are you okay?" Michael asked her.  
" Where did Lincoln go?" Becca asked.  
" I believe he went in the spare room to lie down," Michael answered," Now ill you answer the question."

" I'm fine," Becca answered," I just have a lot on my mind."

" Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asked," You know I'll listen."

" Yeah," Becca said," I know," But if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss it."

" Fine," Michael said getting up," I get the vibe you're scared of me and my brother."

Becca then got up.

" Why don't you tell me something?" Becca asked," Why did you decide to come here? You could've changed your mind."

" It's quiet and out of the way right now," Michael told her," For now Lincoln and I are safe. Becca you are safe too."

Becca paced around and then looked at him

" What is it?" Michael asked.

" You really believe Lincoln is innocent?" Becca asked," You must of went through many sleepless nights and frustration."

Michael didn't know what to think. What Becca just said made him slightly angry at her.

" Lincoln may have done a lot of things that were wrong," Michael told her," But he is not a murderer."

" Okay," Becca said," You don't need to bite my head off."

Becca then turned the other way, but Michael stopped her.

" Why in the hell did you have to know anyway?" Michael asked her," You could've kept to yourself. Why didn't you Becca?"

Becca now did feel scared.

" Michael," Becca said," We just happened to meet up. I wasn't looking for you and you were not looking for me. I bet I never even crossed your mind until that day. You choose to keep in touch. And why the hell now do you care how I feel anyway? You never did before."

" That's not true," Michael told her," You don't know the half of it."

" Oh so now your saying that you actually did care about me, when you really didn't even know me?," Becca asked.

Michael then said nothing.

" I knew it," Becca said, " A loss for words. Go to hell Michael. In other words GET OUT."

" Watch what you are saying," Michael warned her," I may have to decide on drastic measures, if you are not careful."

" You think I'll call the cops on you?" Becca asked," If I do, then I would do that as a friend."

" You do and you'll ruin everything," Michael told her.

" Don't worry," Becca said," You can trust me Michael."

" Can I?" Michael asked her," Why don't you admit that your scared."

Lincoln then came out of the other room.

" What's going on?" Lincoln asked," What is it with all the shouting?"

Lincoln looked at both of them.

" I sense a wall of tension here," Lincoln said.

Becca said nothing and so did Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln happened to look at Michael and then at Becca.

" Will someone say something?" Lincoln asked," What is with all the shouting?"

Again there was silence.

" Okay," Lincoln said," If you don't want to talk. I understand."

" Thanks," Becca said.

Becca began to walk away, but Michael stopped her.

" I'm sorry," Becca said," I won't tell."

" If you do," Michael told her," I may have no other choice."

" Michael," Lincoln said," That is not you."

Michael sat down and so did Lincoln.

" You don't trust me do you?" Becca asked," How can you?"

" You said it," Michael said," Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself."

Becca went up Michael.

" I have told you how I feel about this," Becca said," I so far have kept it to myself. Michael, I feel that you don't have any faith in me?"

" I don't have to," Michael said," If you tell.."

" Please," Lincoln said," Enough."

Becca then shook her head," Fine," she said," Don't trust me or anyone. I hope you know what you are doing. Go to hell. Both of you."

Becca then ran into the bedroom and slammed the door.

" Now look what happened," Lincoln told Michael," We shouldn't of came here."

Michael got up a few minutes later and went to the door. He could here faint sounds of crying. Michael now wanted to help her.

" I feel guilty now," Michael thought," I don't want to scare her."

Michael happened to open the door to find Becca on the bed in tears. He put a hand on her shoulder and Becca turned around.

" I'm sorry now," Michael told her," I scare you."

Michael sat down and Becca stared at him and suddenly hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Michael didn't know why Becca decided to hug him, but he accepted it. He pulled back and looked at her.

" Do I scare you?" Michael asked her," I need to know."

Becca shook her head.

" I don't want to scare you," Michael said.

" I don't know if you scare me," Becca said," I think I am more scared of what may or may not happen to you and your brother."

" Becca," Michael said.

" We're you scared in there?" Becca asked," You must of hated it."

" I did what I needed to do," Michael told her.

Becca shook her head again.

" Yeah I know," Becca said," But it doesn't mean I shouldn't worry."

Michael put a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

" You have grown up so much," Michael told her," You have beautiful eyes."

" What was your first impression of me?" Becca asked.

Michael got up," You really want to know," he said," I thought you were adorable. Your brother thought I was nuts."

Becca then ended up laughing.

" Thanks," Michael told her," I know you won't tell."

" So what are you going to do now?" Becca asked.

" Lincoln and I are leaving tomorrow," Michael answered," We have to get going."

Becca looked at him.

" Becca, what is it?" Michael asked her.

Becca didn't say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Becca just looked at Michael. Michael didn't know what to think.

" What is it?" Michael asked her.

" I wish you didn't have to go," Becca told him," I want to help you more."

" You have already done enough," Michael told her," You will get what I promised you."

Becca shook her head.

" You don't want the money?" Michael asked her.

" I'd rather have you," Becca said," Stay here with me."

" Becca, you know I can't do that," Michael told her.

Becca then swallowed hard, there was something else she wanted to say.

" Then you you do something else for me, two things actually," Becca said.

" It depends on what they are," Michael told her.

" Be careful," Becca said.

" I will," Michael told her," What's the second?"

Becca looked away, but then back at him.

" Forget it," Becca said," It's insane."

Becca got up, but Michael stopped her.

" Tell me," Michael said.

A knock came to the door.

" Is everything okay in here?" Lincoln asked popping his head in.

" Fine," Becca said," I'll go make something to eat."

Becca left the room and into the kitchen.

" What's going on?" Lincoln asked Michael.

" Nothing," Michael answered.

Lincoln looked at his brother.

" What?" Michael asked.

" It's obvious Michael," Lincoln told him," I think I know what it is. I heard."

" Don't Linc," Michael said.

" Becca is in love with you," Lincoln said," That's what she was going to say."

" You think that's what it is?" Michael asked.

" What do you think it is?" Lincoln asked.

In the kitchen, Becca was making something to eat, and going through her mind what she was going to say.

" Saved by the brother," Becca thought," I can't tell Michael how I feel."

Michael and Lincoln came back out and sat at the table. Becca said nothing. She left the soup on the stove. Michael and Lincoln helped themselves and watched Becca go outside, she ate out there because she didn't know what she was going to do.

It was later that evening when Becca heard a knock on her bedroom door.

" Come in," Becca said.

Michael came in and sat down and just looked at her.

" Why won't you talk to me?" Michael asked her," You can talk to me."

" No I can't," Becca said.

Michael looked at her closely.

" Yes, You can," Michael told her," Becca tell me."

Becca knew her heart pounded. Michael's stares made her feel uncomfortable.

" I wanted to help you," Becca said," Do you want to know why?"

Michael didn't take his eyes off of her, maybe Lincoln was right.

" I love you," Becca said," I have for a long time, seeing you again brought it all back.

Michael didn't know what to say.

" Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Michael asked her.

" No," Becca said," You really want to know what else I wanted to say?"

" Only if you want to tell me," Michael told her.

Becca looked away, she couldn't do it, but then she looked at Michael again.

" I meant it when I told you I want you to stay," Becca said," Make love to me."

Michael shook his head.

" You know I can't do that," Michael told her," That wouldn't be fair to you or me."

Becca laid down," I told you it was insane," she said.

Michael ended up getting up and leaving the room, not sure what else to think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter maybe confusing. Part of it is a dream that Michael has.

Becca woke up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen. Michael happened to be sleeping on the sofa. Becca looked at him and how peaceful Michael looked. Michael was talking in his sleep.

" Sara," Becca heard.

" He must be dreaming," Becca thought.

Becca knew her feelings for Michael were deep, but she also felt that Michael could and never will feel the same way. Becca then went back to her bedroom.

Michael was dreaming about Sara. In his dream he had meet up with her, but she wasn't happy about it.

" So your plan is for me to run away with you?" Sara asked him.

" Its the only way right now," Michael told her.

" That's not the answer Michael," Sara said," You need to go back."

" I can't," Michael told her," I did this all for my brother."

Sara shook her head.

" Sara," Michael said," I need your help."

" I can't help you," Sara told him," I shouldn't of come here."

Sara began to walk away, but Michael stopped her.

" Let go Michael," Sara said," I should of listened to my conscience."

Michael looked at her," You wanted to be here," he said," Sara, you wanted to be here with me."

" But that doesn't make it right," Sara mentioned," This is not right."

Sara began to walk away again, but Michael again stopped her and pulled Sara closer to him. Michael just looked at her and didn't hestitate anymore and placed a kiss on her. Sara couldn't help, but add to it.

" Sara," Michael said stopping.

" No," he heard.

Michael woke up on the sofa with a jolt to hear screaming coming from Becca's room.

" Becca," Michael said getting up.

" Don't," Becca shouted.

Michael happened to go into her room.

" Becca," Michael called.

Becca woke up to look at Michael.

" Michael," Becca said," I didn't mean to wake you up."

Michael looked at the tears in her eyes.

" What happened?" Michael asked," It must have been some nightmare?"

" It was," Becca said," But I don't want to talk about it."

" I understand," Michael told her," You know I would never hurt you."

Becca shook her head and laid back down. Michael covered her back up and removed hair from around her eyes.

" Thanks," Becca said," For being there."

Michael sat and watched as Becca went back to sleep. Michael didn't know what to think. He got up and left the room and sat on the sofa. He thought about the dream he just had and how much he wanted to see Sara again.

" Sara," Michael thought," I am so sorry. I wonder if you got my message. Will you come? I need to talk to you and tell you how sorry I am, for everything I have done."

Michael then went back to sleep, only to dream again about Sara and this time it was different.

Michael saw himself back in Chicago with Sara.

" Everything worked out," Michael said.

" It took longer then you thought it would," Sara told him.

" But Lincoln is free," Michael said.

" And so are you," Sara mentioned to him," I did what you asked."

" You waited for me," Michael said with a smile," I would of understood if you didn't. I should thank you."

" You're welcome," Sara said smiling back at him," I couldn't help it. I wanted to wait."

Michael and Sara ended up in her apartment.

" I told you my apartment was a mess," Sara said with a laugh.

Michael laughed with her and pulled Sara closer.

" Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?" Michael asked," I still remember the kiss in the infirmary."

" So do I," Sara said," I will never forget it."

" Neither will I," Michael said.

Michael then ended up kissing Sara, a kiss that he had waited to give to her.

" Michael," he heard," Michael."

Michael woke up on the sofa and looked to see Lincoln.

" Linc," Michael whispered," What time is it?"

" After 7," Lincoln answered," Shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

Michael just shook his head and realized it was all a dream. He was dreaming about being with Sara again.


	7. Chapter 7

Dangerous Encounters

Michael wasn't sure what was going to happen. Did Sara get his message would she come? Michael got off the sofa and looked at Becca, who was by the stove. He wasn't sure what Becca was feeling either. Michael thought about the nightmare she had, what was it about? He then decided he didn't need to know.

" Good morning," Becca said," Do you want some breakfast? At least you can have a good meal before hitting the road."

Michael just shook his head.

" Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

Becca didn't know what to say, she had the overwhelming feeling to apoligize.

" I'm sorry," Becca said.

" There is no need for you to be," Michael told her," Do you mind if I took a shower?"

" Not at all," Becca said.

Michael headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

" Is Michael okay?" Becca asked.

" Michael has been through plenty," Lincoln said," I guess you know that."

" I don't know what happened while he was in Fox River," Becca said," And I don't want to know."

Meanwhile, Michael was in the shower thinking about what has happened in the last several weeks. He then thought about the dream he had. He had dreampt about Sara. Sara was wrapped in his arms and enjoying his embrace. Michael let the warm water run down his skin, he was again thinking about Sara. He had to admit to himself that he missed her. Thoughts of Sara, how he lied and decieved her crowded his thoughts.

Outside in the living room, Becca thought of how empty she felt and how she was going to feel later when Michael was gone. She also knew what a dangerous situation she put herself in by helping escaped fugitives.

" Obstruction of Justice," Becca said," That's what I am doing."

" Are you okay?" Lincoln asked her," Maybe I don't know you enough to ask."

" I'm scared," Becca answered," I am doing the wrong thing, but I also believe what Michael told me. I believe in the truth."

" I hope I am not out of line here," Lincoln said," Do you love my brother?"

Becca looked at Lincoln, she wasn't sure how to answer the question.

" Yes," Becca answered," I love Michael, but he doesn't feel the same way about me. I told him how I felt and Michael said nothing."

Becca then got up to go check on Michael. The bathroom door was slightly open and Becca was slightly shocked at what she saw and she went into her bedroom.

" Oh my goodness," Becca said," What I did was wrong?"

Becca then heard a knock on the door.

" Come in," Becca said.

The door opened and Becca saw Michael, who stared at him.

" Dangerous," Becca said," What I feel is dangerous."

" Becca," Michael told her.

" I didn't mean to spy on you," Becca said.

" I need to explain something else to you," Michael said.

Becca didn't want to know, or did she?


	8. Chapter 8

Becca looked at Michael and got up.

" I don't want to know anymore," Becca said," I know too much as it is."

Michael looked at her and didn't listen to what she said.

" It's obvious at what you saw," Michael told her.

Becca ended up shaking her head," The tattoos," she said," I never expected that you would get anything like that."

" It was necessary," Michael told her," I need to explain them to you."

" No," Becca said," I think you need to leave before I cause anymore trouble."

Michael then respected her wishes and got up.

" I'm sorry," Michael said," Becca, I do appreciate what you have done."

Becca shook her head and smiled.

" Is there anything else I can do for you?" Michael asked.

" Yes," Becca said," Who is Sara? You were talking in your sleep."

" If only you tell me what your nightmare was about," Michael answered.

Becca sighed, she didn't want to discuss it.

" You can talk to me," Michael told her.

" Okay," Becca said," You think I called the cops on you. You said you had no choice, but to get rid of me."

Michael then knew why she may not of wanted to discuss it.

" No wonder why you didn't want to say anything," Michael said," I would never hurt you. No matter what."

Becca ended up laying down and shut her eyes.

" You look beautiful like that," Michael said.

Becca sat up.

" Now who is Sara?" Becca asked.

Michael didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to hurt her at all.

" Michael," Becca said.

" Sara is the doctor at Fox River," Michael told her.

" The doctor?" Becca asked," Oh. I see."

Becca got uo again and Michael stopped her.

" We do have to go," Michael told her," We should go now."

Becca shook her head.

" There is something else I can do for you though," Michael told her.

" What's that?" Becca asked.

Michael ended up pulling Becca to him and gently kissed her. Becca pulled away, but then she was pulled back and got into it. It went on for about a minute, but then Becca pushed him away.

" Let's not start something we can't finish," Becca told him. This is dangerous."

" I am no danger to you," Michael told her," Trust me."

" I do trust you," Becca said," I love you even more, which is way I have to let you go."

Becca went out of the room and saw Lincoln who just looked at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln looked at Becca and Michael.

" What's going on here?" Lincoln asked.

" Nothing," Michael said," It's hard saying good-bye. I have to make sure we have everything."

Michael headed outside.

Lincoln looked at Becca, who went to the kitchen and pulled some stuff out of the fridge.

" Michael is very fond of you," Lincoln told her.

Becca didn't say a word.

" He cares a great deal about you," Lincoln said.

" I know," Becca said," I have to let him live his life. I told him that I love him, which is why I have to let him go. You want to know anything else."

" Calm down," Lincoln told her," Don't you trust him?"

" I trust him more then anyone," Becca said," I have never known anyone like him. Your brother has the kindest heart of anyone I have ever known. Which is why I love him."

Becca went back to the bedroom and Lincoln followed her. He saw her sit down and he sat down next to her.

" What about you?" Becca asked," You must have someone."

" I did," Lincoln said," I don't know where she is."

Becca looked at Lincoln.

" I overheard you talking to Michael," Becca said," Who's LJ?"

Lincoln looked down, but then back up at her.

" LJ is my son," Lincoln said," He's out there with her. Her name is Veronica. I've known her since we were kids, she also.."

" The woman you love," Becca said.

" Yes," Lincoln said," Michael does think highly of you. I didn't think it was right of him to get you involved in this."

" It's dangerous," Becca said," But Michael is a friend. I thought I could help. Look where it's got me. I could be in a whole lot of trouble."

" Michael won't let that happen," Lincoln told her," You have to believe that."

Becca did believe it. She got up and went back out. Lincoln saw her sit on the sofa and knew that the only thing Becca wanted to do was cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Becca was sitting on the sofa when Michael came back in from outside. He looked at Becca and the sad expression on her face. Becca then looked at him. Lincoln went back outside to wait for Michael.

" I must of sounded like an idiot back there," Becca said.

Michael sat down next to her," Not at all," he told her," Don't talk about yourself that way. There's nothing wrong with expressing how you feel."

" Why do I feel like that there is?" Becca asked.

Michael then got up again.

" Only you can answer that," Michael told her," We have to go now."

Becca got up and followed Michael outside. At first she just stood there and did not move. Michael went to the car. Becca then ran up to him, hugging him from behind. Her grip was tight on him. Michael then made her let go.

" Hey," Michael told her," I don't know when I'll come back. I promise you I will."

" What if something happens to you?" Becca asked," I feel like I wil never see you again."

" Becca," Michael told her," You will."

" Michael," Lincoln said," We have to get going."

Michael shook his head and again looked at Becca.

" Pink is a good color on you," Michael told her," It brings out your eyes."

Becca tried to smile, but her heart was aching. Michael got into the car.

" Be careful," Becca said," I love you Michael."

Becca then went around to the other side.

" I hope you find what your looking for," Becca said.

Lincoln looked at her, she was a beauty.

" My brother is right," Lincoln told her," That is a good color on you."

Becca then did smile, but the tears began to stream from her eyes.

" Take care of yourself Becca," Michael told her.

Becca watched the car leave and she went back into the house and picked up the phone.

" It's me," Becca said," It's time. I don't care how you get here, just get here."

Becca then hung up the phone and picked up the bag she had and threw it into her car.

" Time to blow this popsicle stand," Becca said," Two can play this game."


	11. Chapter 11

Becca began to follow behind Michael and Lincoln. She tried to stay as for behind as she could.

" I don't want them to know I am following them," Becca thought," This will make Michael mad."

Inside the other car, Lincoln sat in silence while Michael drove. Lincoln then looked out the window and saw the car.

" Someone's behind us," Lincoln said.

Michael looked at shook his head.

" No it can't be," Michael said stopping.

Lincoln didn't know what he was doing.

" What is it?" Lincoln asked.

Inside the other car, Becca saw them stop.

" Oh great," Becca thought.

Becca stopped and saw Michael and Lincoln. Becca got out of the car. When she saw Michael, she knew he was not happy.

" Becca," Michael said," What are you doing?"

" I want to go with you," Becca said.

" No," Michael told her," You need to go back. I will send you what I promised."

" I don't want that," Becca said.

" You don't want the money?" Michael asked.

" I don't care about the money," Becca told him," I care about you and your brother."

Michael was touched by what she said.

" Look," Michael said touching her shoulder," I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Go back to that house. I'll send you what you need."

Becca looked down and nodded her head, but then she looked back up at him.

" Will I ever see you again?" Becca asked.

" Yes," Michael told her," I promise you. I don't know when."

" Okay," Becca told him," I'll go back."

Becca turned around and saw another car coming.

" Oh no," Becca said.

" What?" Lincoln asked.

" You need to get going," Becca said.

" What did you do?" Lincoln asked.

" Go," Becca said.

" You didn't," Michael said.

" I didn't do anything," Becca said," Get going."

Michael and Lincoln got back into the car and drove off. Becca went to her car, but the other car stopped.

" Where are they?" the guy said.

" Somewhere you can't get them," Becca said," You didn't even know who I was with."

The guy shook his head.

" Becca," the guy said," You did call me."

" I know," Becca said," But I can't give them up."

" And I know why," the guy said," Why don't you be honest with me?"

" Jeff," Becca said.

Becca looked at Jeffery Morgan, who was also on the police force.

" I should just take you in," Jeff told her," For obstruction, but I have a better idea. You are going to be under my watch, at that house."

" Jeff," Becca said," No."

" It's either that or you go to the county jail," Jeff told her," Which will it be?"

Becca agreed to the house arrest, even though she didn't like it.


End file.
